una navidad diferente
by victoiousnaomi
Summary: solo puedo decir que es un one-shot sobre navidad trata de tori y jade, no voy a decir nada mas, si queréis saber sobre que trata tendréis que leerlo.


Aquí esta otro regalito para todos mis lectores, este está dedicado para todo el mundo que lo lea.

_**Una navidad diferente**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade siempre había pasado las navidades sola, su padre estaba siempre tan ocupado que no sabía ni en que día vivía, su mama no vivía en los ángeles lo que suponía tener que ir en avión a visitarla y en estas fechas conseguir un boleto de avión era casi imposible.

Así que jade pasaba las navidades viendo sus películas favoritas de terror, pero este año para su sorpresa no iba a ser así…

_**Xxx**_

El grupo de los seis amigos estaban en karaoke dokie tomando algunos refrescos para despedirse de ellos hasta la vuelta a la escuela, beck se iba a Canadá a pasar la navidad con toda su familia, andre viajaría con su abuela para reunirse con familia y pasar las fiestas juntos, cat estaría con su hermano en el hospital especial y robbie bueno nadie sabía muy bien lo que robbie iba a hacer.

Todos ellos charlaban sobre sus planes de navidad y también habían conseguido algunos regalos, para sus amigos porque no se iban a ver hasta pasadas las navidades.

_**Xxx**_

Un par de horas más tarde pasándolo bien entre ellos habían pasado.

**-bueno yo me tengo que ir** –dijo robbie.

**-si no quiere que lo vuelvan a dejar solo porque se han "olvidado" de el **–comento rex.

**-yo te llevo rob, también tengo que irme**. –decia beck.

Robbie abrazo a cat, mientras beck se despedía de tori con un abrazo

**-compórtate** –dijo beck cuando abrazo a jade, aun cuando no era su novia se preocupaba por ella.

Poco después de todos despedirse de beck y de robbie los dos chicos salieron.

En ese momento el teléfono de andre empezó a sonar.

**-si abuela** –dijo el chico.

**-¡andre!** –gritaba su abuela

**-si abuela** –pregunto este apartando un poco el teléfono de su oído.

**-¡tienes que venir a por ahora!** –volvió a gritar la abuela de andre.

**-pero no tenemos que salir hasta dentro de dos horas**

**-¡no voy a dejar que conduzcas por la noche es muy peligroso!** –decía su abuela con miedo.

**-de acuerdo abuela, voy pronto.** –contesto este antes de colgar el teléfono.

**-si te tienes que ir** –dijo tori porque habían escuchado toda la conversación.

**-¡oh andre me puedes llevar!** –decía cat levantándose y abrazando a jade. **–adiós jadey.** –Entonces se acercó a tori e hizo lo mismo –**adiós toriiii.**

**-vamos rojita** –dijo andre. **–¡adiós chicas!**

**-adiós vega** –decía jade levantándose de la mesa.

**-¿te vas?**

**-si tengo mejores cosas que estar aquí contigo.**

**-¿cómo qué?**

**-mirar el la pared de mi habitación.**

**-vamos jade.**

**-vete a molestar a tu hermana, así podéis hacer un concurso para ver cuál de las dos es más molesta.**

**-trina esta con sus amigos.**

**-oh tu hermana tiene amigos, eso sí que es un milagro de navidad.**

**-¿de verdad prefieres ver la pared que pasar el rato conmigo?**

**-vega déjame en paz, lo que quiera hacer es asunto mío**. –dijo jade enfadada** -ve a tu casa y hornear galletas con tu madre.**

**-están visitando a mi tía.**

**-ves hasta tu familia sabe lo molesta que eres que te dejan sola.**

**-¿y tu familia?**

**-no te importa, pero mi papa está trabajando siempre que ni recuerda que mañana es navidad y no pienso coger un avión el día antes de navidad para visitar a mi madre **–dijo jade antes de salir de karaoke dokie.

_**Xxx**_

El día siguiente jade estaba en su habitación tumbada en su cama riéndose mientras veía una de sus películas de terror.

**-pensaba que estarías todo el día en el trabajo** –dijo jade fríamente, cuando vio a su padre entrar en la casa.

**-solo he venido por algo que olvide** –contesto su padre, antes de subir a su despacho.

_**Xxx**_

La tarde llego y ahora jade estaba en su salón viendo otra de sus películas, había visto al menos cuatro películas ¿o eran cinco? De terror, entonces el molesto timbre de su casa sonó, esta lo ignoro pero volvió a sonar.

**-¡quien sea que deje de tocar el timbre o voy a cortarlo en pedazos con mis tijeras!** –grito jade, pero quien fuera tenía mucho valor o era demasiado estúpido para seguir el consejo de jade. Jade se levantó, cogió unas de sus tijeras y abrió la puerta apuntando con ellas a la persona que estaba allí, entonces vio que era tori **–¡qué haces aquí!** –decía jade aun apuntando a tori con las tijeras. **-¿y cómo demonios sabes dónde vivo?**

**-¿puedes bajar las tijeras?** –pregunto tori, jade de mala gana tiro las tijeras y estas acabaron en uno de los estúpidos cuadros que el padre de jade tenia. **–y contestando tu pregunta anterior me lo dijo cat.**

**-voy a tener que hacer daño a cat. –**contesto jade.** –¿y porque estás aquí? **–dijo jade enojada.

**-vamos jade sé que estás sola y yo también, al menos si estamos juntas lo pasaremos mejor –**decía la medio latina.

**-¿y a ti quien te ha dicho que yo necesito compañía? Y sobre todo tu compañía **–dijo fríamente jade.

**-vamos lo pasaremos bien y si quieres puedes obligarme a ver una de tus películas de miedo, te puedes reír de mi por ser una cobarde. –**decía tori.** –por favor.**

**-cualquier película –**dijo jade con una de sus sonrisas peligrosas antes de subir a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora más tarde jade y tori estaban en casa de esta última viendo una película de terror, en realidad jade veía la película tori tenía las manos sobre sus ojos y a veces gritaba cuando se asustaba, jade lo estaba pasando bien viendo como tori gritaba y se tapaba los ojos con una de las películas más terroríficas que jade tenia.

**-no sé cómo te puedes reír** –decía tori con las manos en los ojos.

**-si estuvieras viendo la película y no tapándote los ojos también te reirías.** –tori se quitó las manos de los ojos pero de repente salió en la película un asesino que empezó a matar a una mujer de la forma más desagradable que te puedes imaginar.

**-¡oh dios!**–dijo tori tapándose otra vez los ojos -**¿cómo te resulta esto divertido?**

**-ve a preparar algo de comer, tengo hambre –**se quejó jade.

**-ew no sé cómo puedes comer viendo esto. **–dijo tori antes de dirigirse a la cocina, al menos así no tenía que mirar la pantalla.

**-¡bo!** –grito jade detrás de tori, quien no la había escuchado venir.

**-¡ahhhhhhh!** –Grito tori **–¡jade!** –dijo está golpeando el hombro de la otra chica. **–¡no es divertido!** –se quejó jade cuando a jade le dio un ataque de risa recordando la la cara de miedo que tori había tenido unos segundo antes.

**-vega eres demasiado fácil.** –decia aun riendo esta.

**-¡jade!** –se quejó esta.

**-¿Qué? Tú fuiste quien me invito a venir** –dijo jade **-¿y porque me invitas a mí?**

**-los demás no están.**

**-sí, pero tienes más amigos. ¿Por qué yo? siempre soy mala contigo.**

**- mira podemos pedir comida ¿que quieres comer?** –dijo tori cambiando de tema

**-vega.**

**-¿qué?**

**-contesta mi pregunta.**

**-¿Qué pregunta?**

**-¿porque fuiste a mi casa, para pasar el día de navidad conmigo?**

**-estabas sola y yo también, no quería estar sola.**

**-ok** –dijo jade sabiendo que eso no era por lo que la invito. **-ahora dime la verdad.**

**-¡es la verdad!**

**-vega serás actriz pero eres la peor persona mintiendo.**

**-no miento y ahora elige que quiere pedir para comer.**

**-claro vega, lo que tú digas. **–dije arrebatándole el papel para ver que podía pedir para comer.

**Xxx**

**-¿me vas a decir ahora porque me has invitado? –**dijo jade poniendo el plato de comida en la mesa.

**-te he dicho que no quería estar sola.**

**-pero hay más gente a quien puedes invitar ¿porque yo? **–dijo esto último enfadada.

**-¡porque te importa tanto!**

**-¡por que sí!**

**-¿¡y tu porque has venido si dices que no eres mi amiga!?**

**-contesta mi pregunta y tal vez yo conteste la tuya.** –dijo jade.

**-¿para que luego no conteste mi pregunta? No, gracias. –**contesto tori enfadada

**-¡porque tal vez creo que eres mi amiga!** –dijo jade enfadada -¡y ahora contesta mi maldita pregunta!

**-¡me gusta! ¡Vale!** – dijo tori gritando **-¡estas contenta!** –decía aun tori gritando. Jade no decía nada. **-¡Vamos ve y dile a todo el mundo que estoy loca por estar enamorada de ti!**

**-¿porque?** –pregunto jade muy tranquila

**-¿porque qué?** –dijo tori confusa por el tono de la voz de jade.

**-¡todo! ¿Por qué te gusto? ¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿Por qué yo? –dijo jade.**

**-porque soy una idiota, que desde que te preocupaste por que saliera con ryder he visto que puedes ser buena conmigo, me gusta eso y me gustaría que fueras mi amiga porque sé que tú a mí no me q….** –esta fue callada por jade quien la beso.

**-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer vega** –dijo jade.

**-t-tu….. Tu…** -fue lo único que podía decir tori.

**-maldita sea vega te e besado, ¡dilo de una maldita vez!** –decía jade perdiendo la paciencia.

**-¿p-porque?**

**-no lo sé, puede ser porque también me gustas** –dijo jade con sarcasmo.

**-t-tu…. ¿de verdad te gusto?** –jade se dio un golpe en la frente con su mano.

**-no vega, te beso porque te odio** –decía jade con todo el sarcasmo posible.

**-¡no era necesario el sarcasmo!**

**-¡es que tengo una novia muy lenta!** –dijo jade besando otra vez a tori.

**-¡novia!** –grito tori después de besar a jade. **–¿t-tú y y-yo?**

**-no la nevera ¡claro que tu vega! ¿te lo tengo que explicar todo?** –decía jade haciendo que estaba enfadada, pero le parecía lindo que tori actuara así, aunque si alguien le pregunta si ella a dicho eso, los mataría con unas tijeras.

_**Xxx**_

A la mañana siguiente los padres de tori abrieron la puerta, quedándose un poco extrañados por lo que estaban viendo. Tori y jade se habían quedado dormidas abrazándose mientras veían una película.

**-te lo dije** –dijo la señora vega, señalando a las dos chicas.

**-eso no significa nada.** –contesto el señor vega.

**-¡tori!** –intentaba su madre despertarla.

**-cinco minutos más** –decía tori acurrucándose aún más junto a jade. **–¿mama?** –pregunto tori al darse cuenta que era la voz de su madre.

**-despierta, hay que abrir los regalos. **–dijo su mama dirigiéndose junto a su padre a la cocina.

Tori intento levantarse pero vio que el brazo de jade estaba sujetándola, esta no pudo resistir sonreír al ver eso.

**-vamos jade.**

**-estoy dormida.**

**-despierta.**

**-nah estoy bien aquí.**

**-¡jade!**

**-vale tori.** –dijo está soltando a tori, pero esta se dio la vuelta en el sofá para volver a dormir.

**-no tú también tienes que despertar** –decía tori dándole la vuelta.

**-¿para qué?**

**-tu regalo de navidad.**

**-¿Qué regalo?**

**-el que te compre.**

**-oh** –dijo jade abriendo los ojos. **-¿no decías que tus papas no iban a estar?** –pregunto jade cuando vio en la cocina a los padres de tori.

**-no lo sé, los acabo de ver cuándo desperté.** –entonces la puerta se abrió y allí estaba trina.

**-hola ¿y mis regalos?** –pregunto trina.

**-ya sabes que nada de regalos, hasta que desayunemos.**

**-pero yo quiero mis regalos ya.**

**-deja de comportarte como una niña, me das dolor de cabeza** –se quejó jade. Entonces trina miro y vio que estaban tori y jade sentadas en el sofá sin matarse la una a la otra.

**-¿qué hace ella aquí?** –pregunto trina señalando a jade.

**-pasar las navidades conmigo, ya que tú te fuiste y me dejaste sola, pero gracias trina.** –dijo tori.

**-gracias ¿por qué?**

**-por nada. –**dijo tori riéndose un poco.

**-díselo, sé que quieres –**dijo jade.

**-¿decirme que?** –pregunto trina confusa.

**-porque gracias a ti tengo una novia.**

**-espera…. ¿Tú y ella?** –dijo trina señalando a jade y a su hermana.

**-sí y ahora cállate me está doliendo la cabeza de escucharte** –le grito jade.

_**Xxx**_

Después de todos desayunar empezaron a abrir los regalos.

**-hey tori ¿y mi regalo?** –dijo jade.

**-¿dónde está el mío?** –le decía tori bromeando.

**-ok, aquí tienes mi regalo** –contesto jade antes de besar a tori.

**-ew** –se quejaba trina –**dejad de hacer eso, es asqueroso.**

**-cállate trina** –se quejó tori.

_**Xxx**_

Un par de días mas tarde todos estaba reunidos en casa de tori a excepción de jade que aún no estaba allí.

**-¿y cómo habéis pasado las navidades?** –pregunto tori.

-escuchando los gritos de mi abuela –contesto andre.

**-oh yo jugué a un juego con mi hermano muy divertido el salía corriendo del hospital especial y yo tenía que contar** –todos ellos se quedaron mirando a cat.

**-¿y tú beck?**

**-escapando de algunas chicas.**

**-¿porque?** –pregunto andre.

**-todas ellas me querían besar, llevaban un muérdago con ellas y decían que era de mala suerte si no las besaba cuando había un muérdago.**

**-qué suerte –**protestaba robbie.

**-no como tú, que te dejaron solo "olvidado".** –decía rex riéndose.

**-¡eso no es cierto!** –se quejó el chico.

**-y tus nav…** -andre fue interrumpido por la puerta.

**-pasa** –dijo tori, cuando abrió la puerta que era jade. Esta se sentó junto a cat que estaba sola en el sofá, porque tori había ido a abrir la puerta.

**-¿y de que estabais hablando?** –pregunto jade.

**-iba a preguntar a tori que como fueron sus navidades.**

**-diferentes** –contesto tori, sentándose junto a jade.

**-¿y tú jadey?** –pregunto cat.

**-muy diferentes a lo que esperaba.**

**-kay espera ¿eso es bueno?** –pregunto la pelirroja.

**-claro que si cat.**

**-wow ¿que tiene a la bruja del oeste tan contenta? –pregunto rex.**

**-¡rex!** –regaño tori.

**-¡oh vamos jadey! ¡Cuéntanos!**

**-¿Por qué debería de contaros a vosotros?** –pregunto jade.

**-¡vamos!** –animaban todos.

**-ok** –dijo jade antes de acercarse y besar a tori. Todos en la sala a excepción de cat que se veía muy contenta estaban con la boca abierta.

**-¿eso contesta tu pregunta?**

**-creo que si** –dijo andre aun un poco sorprendido.

**-¡sí que fueron unas navidades diferentes para vosotras dos!** –comento rex.

Aquí está el otro one-shot, por si alguien no ha leído historia de navidad, os deseo a todos una feliz navidad.


End file.
